


Messy

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants their wedding cake to be perfect. It is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts), [Themes_of_November](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/gifts).



Much to Poe’s surprise, Kylo seems to veer between micro-managing every aspect of their wedding day and covering his eyes and declaring ‘just don’t make it huge and awful’. Which is fine. Sort of. Except it’s annoying when one minute he’s making up the place settings, and the next Kylo is declaring there’s a feud he doesn’t know about (twenty years ago, but _Maker,_ Poe, don’t you know what old war heroes are like?) and moving everything.

So Poe put his foot down. And they drew up a list of tasks to share, which were one person’s responsibility, and which things had vetoes. It took a lot of scribbling and bartering, but Kylo now has his tasks, and Poe has his own.

Poe, somehow, decided he wanted to sort out the cake. Which he is now _regretting_ as the fifth attempt at something tiered comes out looking like he maybe did a Death Star-bombing run on a bakery. With his eyes closed. 

This is not going according to plan. Any plan. Maybe he can just order some giant cheeses and put them on top of one another? Rey has come along for moral support (mostly because she wants to add sprinkles and lick spoons) and she looks sadly at the mess. 

“It will still taste good,” she tries.  


“It’s supposed to look… professional.”  


“We could just get someone to make you one?”  


“Who? I’ve seen what the commissary serves.” Poe wipes a flour-white hand over his brow, leaving warpaint stripes.   


“Leia?”  


“I’ve tasted her cooking.” He frowns. “No, thanks.”  


“Your dad?”  


“He’s great at stew, but his idea of something to eat after comes in a glass.”  


“…Ch-hewie?”  


Poe loses it at the thought of a Wookie in an apron, covered in flour. He grabs some of the offending white powder and throws it at her.

“Okay! What if I ask around? Quietly? People know I want more cooking lessons.”  


“But… it’s supposed to be… special?”  


“They bake it, we decorate it,” Rey insists. “And besides, Kylo will be crying so much by then you could serve him a cupcake with a candle in and he would love it.”  


Poe sighs. “Okay. Okay.”

***

Rey brings in her cake specialist. She wouldn’t tell him who it was until the last minute, and when Threepio walks in, his brows reach for his hairline. 

“What, really?”  


“Master Dameron, I am programmed in–”  


“No, no. I get it. Okay. I guess there’s plenty of protocol need for cake.”  


“Would you care to direct me as to the dimensions required, and the other information I need?”  


“Sure. Okay…” Poe tells him, and Rey bounces, giving him thumbs up in the background. He grins, and reminds himself to give her the biggest slice on the day. She really is a genius.  


***

Poe might have gone a bit overboard. Might.

He’s pretty sure they don’t have enough people for the five storey-high monstrosity, but he doesn’t care. Cake keeps. And is also good for every meal of the day, right?

As promised, Threepio makes a very stable showing. It sits on the table, ready. The wedding is later that day, and Kylo has been expressly forbidden from coming back in here to see it too soon. 

Instead of plain, he decided that it was now a tradition for friends to decorate it, so there’s a tier dedicated to various things. The bottom layer is black, with sparkly edible stars on. All the pilots in the squadrons have drawn little encouraging messages and pictures on, and Poe knows Kylo will actually like it, because it took him a long time to feel accepted by them.

A layer up is Poe’s major contribution: Yavin IV recreated. The sides are traced with the silhouettes of the ancient temples, interspersed with green trees and blue skies.

After that comes their parents. Kes awkwardly scrawled the Force-sensitive tree on his section, with a terribly drawn _Falcon_ from Han, and a stick-figure family from Chewie. Leia drew sigils from Alderaan, Tatooine, Yavin and Corellia. Luke drew R2-D2 and BB-8.

Up from there is Rey and Finn. This one is insane, covered in sparkles and pressed in hearts and edible everything. It’s perfectly messy, like their lives are.

The top layer is plain, with just their names and then two little models of them. Poe insisted on making those, and they’re mostly blobs with big smiling faces, but he’s proud of them. He stands back from the monstrosity and decides it’s perfect.

It’s messy. It’s _glorious_. And it will taste awesome.

Right. He better see if Kylo’s decided to yell at anyone else. Calm, his fiancé is not. So far no one’s ended up hospitalised, but it’s a close run thing. He’ll be glad when the day is over, for more than one reason. 


End file.
